This invention is designed for easy dry cleaning of greasy spots which appear on clothes after meals, cooking, etc.
The following problem exists at the present. After meals people often get greasy spots on their garments. These stubborn oily stains cannot be easily removed either by conventional laundry or dry cleaning. Frequently such stains are still visible on the fabric even after professional dry cleaning, which is costly and time-consuming. Some oily stains can cause a permanent damage to clothes after it has been washed once.
Presently existing products on the market for spot removal are liquid-based. When applied on the spot, they leave a rim around the spot, causing permanent damage to the garment.